Battle for Dominance: Seireitou vs Hollow Seireitou
Part 1: Training with Ashiki Seireitou, after losing control once again, visits the Ashiki to control his inner hollow. "Well, its about time you showed up, seireitou" said Byakko. "Looks like you've finally decided to join us" said Byakko. "No, im here to use you" said seireitou as everyone looked at him. "Byakko, who's the hottie?" asked Rikka. "He is Seireitou Hyuga, and he's here to master his hollow, but first" said Byakko as he flashed next to Seireitou. "We need to test your hollow" said Byakko as Sina got down. "Ill do it" said Sina as she summoned her hollow mask and drew her sword, striking Seireitou. "Damn it, how can she hold on to her concious like that!!" thought Seireitou as he defended as best he could until.... "hehehehe", a white mask starting forming around seireitou and he grabbed Sina's neck and almost killed here, before, Byakko stopped him by stabbing his Mask and breaking it. Sina, breathing heavily asked what the hell was that. Byakko ignored this and told Seireitou to come with them to the next room. "Ok, now, its time for you to confront your inner hollow, and battle it" said Byakko and he knocked seireitou out, and then, Tairou used a barrier and held Seireitou in place until, the hollow went beserk and started to break free. "Ok, we'll take turns fighting, each for 10 minutes" said Byakko as Sina went in. "Ill go first" she said entering the barrier. Part 2: The Inner World There stood seireitou, inside his world, large blue buildings, all turned on their side. Across from, stood the Hollow Seireitou. "Yo, its been a while huh, King?", said the Hollow. "Whats up, dont you look all depressed" said the Hollow. Seireitou looked around, and Kyuubi was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Kyuubi?" asked Seireitou. The Hollow gave a "Hmph" while seireitou said "Why you..." angerly, grabbing his sword. "I dont know what you mean... when you say Kyuubi, do you mean the blade in your hands, or the one in mine!?" said the Hollow as he drew his KyuubiTaishou. Seireitou looked paniked, as he thought, "A white KyuubiTaishou?". "You asked where Kyuubi is, right? I'll tell you! I am... Kyuubi!!" he said clashing his blade with Seireitou's blade. Part 3: Seireitou vs Hollow Seireitou They continued to clash as seireitou said, "Damn you, what did you do with Kyuubi!". "Do i have to keep repeating it?! Im Kyuubi!" the Hollow said as he knocked seireitou away and seireitou crashed into one of the buildings. Part 3.1: Dominance of the Body "Seireitou, i dont know if you know this or not, but Kyuubi and i have always been the same. Both Kyuubi and I are your power.... and i was a part of Kyuubi", said the Hollow. "We all share the same body, and whenever the "dominant" person changes, the outer appearance also changes. When one is dominanted by life, one is flesh. When one is dominanted by death, one is bones. Its the same reasoning, my power expanded and so the ruling power went to me, and this way, Kyuubi became a part of me. The more you use KyuubiTaishou's power, the easier it is for me to control your soul" said the Hollow. "I see... So if i beat you right here, right now, that means Kyuubi's power will return to me?" said seireitou as he got up. "You? Beat me? No way." said the Hollow. "You think so?" said seireitou as he cracked the ground with his foot and brought forth his blade and put his other arm on the sword holding arm. "Why dont you decide that after you see this!" said seireitou yelling. "You just dont get it, do you? Im telling you that its impossible!" yelled the Hollow as he put his blade the same way seireitou did, while seireitou looked surprised. Both stood facing each-other, the hollow smiling and seireitou sweated as they both yelled "BAN-KAI!!" Part 4: Bankai Battle The smoke soon cleared, and both stood there with Bankai activated, the Hollow smiling. The two flashed towards each-other and clashed. "Damn you, when the hell did you learn Bankai!?" asked seireitou angerly. "Isnt it obvious? I learned it the same time you did!" said the Hollow as their powers collided and they appeared on opposete sides. They clashed once more, and energy leaked out, and seireitou kneed down slightly panting. "Dont be so uptight! Let's have some Fun!" said the Hollow. "Shut up" said seireitou panting. The hollow charged at him and they clashed once more. Seireitou threw him off, but he seemed to not care, just laughing at seireitou's attempt. "With eyes like that, how can you tell me your not distracted?" said the Hollow. "Thats why i told you, Im not losing my concentration!" said seireitou as he used KatonGetsuga at the Hollow. The hollow smiled and deflected the blast effortlessly with one hand. "With just one hand...!" said seireitou shocked. The hollow charged at seireitou and clashed with him, then the hollow put his hand on his blade and said, "Katon Getsuga" as the blast damaged Seireitou badly. Blood appearedon the Hollow's blade, seireitou's blood. "I told you before, you suck, Seireitou. Did you forget? The one who first used Katon Getsuga in Bankai was me. You simply watched my fight and tried to imitate me. It just shows how pathetic you are.... Seireitou" said the Hollow. Part 5: Losing Control The hollow appeared right in front of seireitou and grabbed seireitou's blade. "Just give up" said the hollow as seireitou's blade turned white. "Someone like you... cant use Bankai" said the hollow as seireitou's blade crumbled and disappeared. "KyuubiTaishou is..." thought seireiyou as the Hollow said, "That is not KyuubiTaishou. Didnt i alreayd tell you before? I am KyuubiTaishou!" as the hollow grabbed seireitou's face and threw him at a building. "As usual your brains are, not surprisingly, absent. What the hell do you think you're doing, spacing outeven though you dont have a weapon?" said the Hollow. Seireitou damaged, looked at the Hollow as the hollow began to spin his blade by its hilt's chains with his finger. "Seireitou, whats the difference between the "King" and the "Horse"?" said the Hollow Part 6: The "King" and the "Horse" Seireitou asked what the hollow was talking about. "And i dont mean some kiddy shit like one has 2 legs and the other has 4 legs or that one's an animal and the other's a human! Assuming both existances has the exavt same form, shape and power even. Why does one of them become the "king" and rules the battlefield while the "horse" must carry the King!? Im asking you what is the difference between them!?!?.... There's only one answer, INSTINCT! What do two beings of the same power require to gain greater power and what the person who will become king requires is.... to simply seek battle, to seek power. To crush their enemies and tear them apart without mercy! Whats needed is an absolute lust for battle! Hidden deep within the core of our bodies, that murderous intent is embedded into our very bones!! But you have none of that! None of that raw instinct! You fight battles with logic, and try to defeat your opponents with reason. Who can you cut with your sword sheathed?" said the hollow as he stopped spinning the blade grabbed its hilt. "Thats why you're weaker then me, Seireitou!" yelled the Hollow as he threw his blade, stabbing Seireitou right through his gut. Part 7: Hollow Seireitou's Reign "I won't take it, Seireitou. I dont know about Kyuubi, but to have a king weaker then myself... to let him ride on my back and run around with him, only to be killed with him... I wont stand for it. If your weaker then me, I'll simply crush you... and then I'll become the king!" said the Hollow as he walked over and grabbed the hilt of the sword, still lodged into Seireitou's gut. Part 8: Instinct The Hollow Seireitou slowly started to pull out the blade, as seireitou remembered all of his fights and training sessions, that got him to where he was today, to not give in and drop your blade and then thought to himself. "To not... hand over your sword. Sword...." thought seireitou as he grabbed the blade before it was pulled out. Seireitou;s blood quickly took over the white blade and the hollow was pushed back. Seireitou' eyes glowed a light redish color as he thought, "I'll never... let you.... have.... my blade!" as he forced the blade out of his gut. His eyes glowed a fierce red, and spun the sword like the Hollow did previously and grabbed the hilt. The Hollow looked surprised at what happened as seireitou charged with his blade and stabbed right through the hollow's gut. Blood exploded out of the hollow's backside as it said, "Damn... Looks like you still had left in you, too. That instinct that seeks battle" said the Hollow as it began disappearing. "Guess it can't be helped since you did defeat me. For the meantime, I'll acknowledge you as the King. But dont forgetthat either one of us can become the king or the horse. If you give me the slightest chance, I'll drag you out and crush your skull until there's nothing left!" said the Hollow smiling. Seireitou looked meerly with a serious expression, as the Hollow grabbed his blade's edge and said, "Oh, and here's a warning. If you really want to control my power, do your best not to die before the next time I appear!" it said as it glowed a bright red and disappeared. Part 9: The True King In the real world, Byakko was fighting the hollow-possessed Seireitou until... the hollow skin cracked and broke off, revealing but a mask only. Seireitou fell to the floor, everyone watching him. The mask came off and lied right next to seireitou. He remembered what the Hollow told him: "If you give me the slightest chance, I'll drag you out and crush your skull until there's nothing left!". "Yeah right, I wont give you that chance" he said smiling and then, he passed out. The End Category:Fanon Story Category:Articles marked as clear